


Starless Spark

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: "You enjoy this." / "So do you." / "How observant of you."





	Starless Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an idea I could write with these two. It is ridiculous how hard it is to come up with something for this pair. I hope you enjoy this little poem.

It starts with a single flame  
That engulfs everything  
In its path.

Every.  
Single.  
Time.

She is standing there  
A smirk tugging on her lips  
Golden eyes glowing

He is not far  
But not as close as he wants to be  
To his temptress

Surrounded by flames  
A tornado of blood  
And the screams:  
Tortured souls  
In a stone prison  
Crumbling around them.

Beautiful  
Horrendous;  
They are the same thing  
To them.

A painting  
Of perfection.


End file.
